Punishment
by Jakeodude
Summary: Emil x Aqua


As his sword came down again once more it was skillfully parried by another forcing Emil to jump back just in time for Richter's axe to miss him by inches. The two had been fighting for hours both close to exhaustion. Emil's friends had long since collapsed from fighting. Emil was fighting for them too which is what allowed him to win. Richter thought that if couldn't take down Emil he would attack his unconscious friends. Emil with the strength from the will to protect his friends along with ratatosk's power slammed the hilt of his sword into richter just as he was about to kill Zelos knocking him off balance allowing emil to slice richter down his chest. As emil was about to finish Richter off aqua appeared in front of him. Wait you can't kill him he can hold the door to neivelhiem shut with his remaing power. Seeing this Emil still wanted to get richter back for all the trouble he cause but with this new revelation he couldn't harm richter any more at the moment Having a thought Emil said I can't do anything to richter but I can do something to you. Aqua reveled back with suprise what do you mean. Emil ran straight for the centurion and pinned her to the ground. What are you going to do to me she said with fear in her voice. In answer he grabbed the hem of her cloak and pulled it off her leaving her naked as a centurion would never have to take off their clothes so why wear anything underneath. Realizing what he was doing she cried out please don't please don't rape me. You should of thought of that before you turned against me he replied, switching to ratatosk mode. She struggled to throw him off but his strength outmatched hers. She blushed in embarrassment as he tore the rest of her torn garment off leaving him staring at her small breasts. He used one hand to hold her hands above her head while he crouched over her waist. Aqua stared at his hand horrified as he stuck one finger after another into her unit all four were in he started pushing them in and out causing aqua to grunt every time he pushed them back in. Eventually she came on his hand with a humiliated look on her face. Now emil said for an apitizerthis time using his cum covered hand to Aqua now with almost no dignity left to lose started to give him a blowjob sucking loudly. She was hoping that this degrading act would satisfy him before he took her last shred of dignity. He gave no warning as he came in her mouth. She tried to spit his cum out but he forced her to keep most of it in so that some dribbled out of her mouth. He fell back tired from cuming but he had one more thing to do. He pulled out of her mouth looking into her eyes as she pleaded for him to stop there. He didn't he lined his cock up with her pussy and slammed into her. When he did this Aqua screamed but he ignored her. He pounded in and out of her with no remorse for her pained screams to stop. She came on his cock several times the last of her dignity slowly slipping away. As he started moving inside her faster she realized what was coming soon. She knew that if that happened she would have no respect or dignity left. Please anything but that please don't cum inside me I don't want to get pregnant. After hearing this he increased his pace even more pushing all the way into her vulnerable womb with every thrust. Suddenly he released inside her. She watched in horror as his seed flowed in seemingly endless streams into her womb filling her and giving her a hot sensation in her stomach. He quickly pulled out and watched as cum dripped out of her. However this did not go on for long. As he pulled her on top of him and lifted her onto his erect cock slamming her down as her expression on her face turned to a drunken happy look as she almost lost consciousness . His slammed her up and down on his cock her tits bouncing in shame. After a while his cock penetrating her stopped being painful and started to feel good. She was angry that her body betrayed her like being raped and possibly impregnated by a human. He felt himself ready cum again and pull her down on him with his legs pushing his cock deep into her womb. Again she knew what was going to happen but instead of struggling she decided just to let him cum inside her again. She knew that if he did she would get pregnant for sure. As Emil came in the now impregnated aqua she began to cry. She could feel his cum overflow her womb and run down her legs. She wondered what it would be like to have a child.


End file.
